ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Controlled
Plot One night, Ben is sleeping in his house after a long day of fighting. Queen Zuno sneaks in and latches herself onto Ben, who falls off his bed and gets up, trying to pull Queen Zuno off. (Ben): No! (Queen Zuno): Too late, Tennyson boy. She transforms Ben into Echo Echo. (Echo Echo, voice merged with Queen Zuno): This body will be the perfect weapon for destroying mankind. Echo Echo flies away to space. Later, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting Driscoll, Enoch and Sir Cyrus in a Forever Knight castle. (Driscoll): Yield, aliens. (Enoch, as the Knights take out energy maces): We have the gold. (Kevin): Where did you find it? He absorbs the ground. Kevin, now in concrete form, shifts his hands into anvils. (Kevin): At the end of a rainbow? (Rook): That might have been the answer, as Earth gold is always found at the end of rainbows. (Kevin): You watch too many kids' shows. Sir Cyrus hits Rook with an energy mace. (Rook): Aaah! He falls to to the ground unconscious. (Gwen): Rook! She shoots mana at Driscoll, who dodges, and uses his energy mace to hit the ground. Gwen creates a mana shield to protect them from the effect. (Gwen): Where is Ben? Meanwhile, Echo Echo is attacking Revonnah. (Echo Echo): Run, weaklings! Echo Echo opens his mouth and emits a sonic blast at a young female Revonnahgander. (Revonnahgander): Ow! Her father arrives at the scene and takes his daughter away. (Revonnahgander father): I thought you were a hero.Please don't hurt us! (Echo Echo): I am not Ben. (Revonnahgander father): Then who are you? (Echo Echo): I am Queen Zuno. He multiplies into 10 copies, and all of them emit sonic blasts at everything, including the Amber Ogia, which becomes spilled juice. The Echo Echoes merge back to one and the only Echo Echo transforms into Lodestar, flying away.Once leaving Revonnah's atmosphere, he encases himself in a magnetic sphere. His Infinimatrix symbol beeps. Lodestar ignores it. Meanwhile, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are literally getting kicked out of the Forever Knights' castle.They get up and walk past the moat. (Gwen): Where on Earth is Ben? (Kevin): I don't think he is on Earth. (Gwen): Let's be sure. Her eyes glow pink as she tracks Ben. After seconds, the pink glow fades. (Gwen): He's at the Plumbers' Academy, and I sense danger there. Later, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Julie are inside Ship in Antarian Obliterator form, with Gwen steering. (Rook): Gratitude for allowing us to use Ship, Ms. Yamamoto. (Julie): No problem. (Gwen): Let's check this place. Maybe he's been here. (Kevin): You know, you don't have to steer, Ship can go autopilot mode. (Gwen): Oh, yeah. I forgot. Um, Ship, auto mode. (Ship): Ship. Gwen lets go of the steer, with Ship landing normally on Revonnah. They get out and Ship reverts back to normal. They look around, and see Revonnahganders of all kinds on the ground. Rook runs towards the girl from earlier. (Rook): What has taken place? (Revonnahgander): Ben 10, he-he attacked us. (Gwen): Ben would never do that. (Revonnahgander): But he did. (Rook): There must be a logical explanation. (Kevin): What he said. (Rook): My companions, carry on in your journey. I shall stay here for the time being until the matter is resolved. (Julie): Okay. (Ship): Ship ship! He transforms into his Antarian Obliterator form. Gwen, Kevin and Julie enter him. Meanwhile, Ben as Huntscer, controlled by Queen Zuno, is attacking the Plumbers' Academy. Alan as Heatblast, Zack and Magister Hulka are there. (Zack): Ben, stop! You are hurting innocent people. This isn't you. (Huntscer): You're right! It's not the wretched human scum. I'm Queen Zuno! He transforms into Four Arms and grabs hold of two Galvanic Mechamorph Plumber trainees. He flings one at Zack and the other at Alan. Zack and his Galvanic Mechamorph fall to the ground, while Alan catches his, putting him on the ground. Four Arms yells and charges at Magister Hulka. He jumps up but Four Arms whacks him away. (Four Arms): I WILL RULE! (Regaining Ben's conscience) N-No. I-this is wrong. (Regaining Queen Zuno's conscience) SILENCE, TENNYSON BUG! He transforms into Way Big, then evolves into Ultimate Way Big, who flies outside the Academy and throws it towards an asteroid, then flies away. Ship then arrives at the scene. From inside Ship, Gwen encases the Plumbers'Academy in a giant mana sphere. Minutes later, Gwen, Kevin, Julie and Ship are in the partly damaged but safely orbiting Plumbers' Academy, talking to Alan, Zack and Magister Hulka. (Gwen): What were Alan and Zack doing here? (Zack): Helping out. (Magister Hulka): When I get my hands on him... (Kevin): It's not his fault. (Magister Hulka): Fine. Now, if you excuse me.. (Kevin): Wait, I'll stay here to help. (Gwen): But Kevin, we need you. (Kevin): They need me too. I'll be okay. (Gwen): Okay. Kevin starts to walk off. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin, turning around): Hmm? (Gwen): I love you. During that time, Ben, controlled by Queen Zuno as Eatle is attacking Primus, fighting the three sentient Ultimates from Ultimate Escape, right by the Codon Stream. (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Ben, don't you remember? We reformed! (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): We are not villains! (Eatle): Do I care? Nope. Eatle smashes the ground. The sentient Ultimates fall to the ground. Sentient Ultimate Scorch gets up and shoots fire at Eatle, who grabs a piece of the ground, using it to block the fire, which disintegrates it. (Eatle): Stop trying when you know you can't win. (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock, as he and Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack get up): We won't. (Eatle): Stubborn, I see. He eats a big piece of the ground, then shoots a giant laser blast at the ground. All the rocks fly into the sky then land in the Codon Stream, which makes big explosions with the rocks. Eatle steps away from the sentient Ultimates. Soon Ship in his Antarian Obliterator form comes into sight. Eatle transforms into Jetray and flies out of Primus without being noticed by anyone. Ship lands. Gwen and Julie exit him and he reverts back to normal. (Julie): We missed him again. (Sentient Ultimate Scorch): Indeed. The sentient Ultimates walk towards Gwen, Julie and Ship. (Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack): Something's wrong with Ben. He attacked us for no apparent reason. (Gwen): Did he look normal? Was there anything on him? (Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock): Now that I think about it, there were pink tentacles on his head. That must be the cause. (Gwen): A Xenocyte, but Ben would have been able to take on a regular Xenocyte. Unless... (Julie): Unless? (Gwen): Unless it was Queen Zuno, the queen. I'm gonna contact Azmuth, we'll see what he can do. Julie... (Julie): Hmm? (Gwen): You have to find Ben on your own. Ask Ship to lock on to his coordinates. (Julie): What if Aggregor absorbs Ship, or if Khyber- (Gwen): -Nothing will happen to you. I promise. (Julie, sighing): Alright. Later, Ben as Gripomaton, controlled by Queen Zuno, is fighting Tetrax and Sugilite. (Sugilite): Queen Zuno, release Ben now! (Gripomaton): No. Tetrax shoots crystal shards at Gripomaton, who barely dodges and fires his hands at Tetrax, who falls to the ground, then gets up. (Gripomaton): You guys are the only ones who knew me. (Tetrax): That's because we've dealt with you before. (Gripomaton): No matter, you'll still feel my wrath. His hands slam Tetrax to the ground, who falls unconscious. (Gripomaton): Ha ha. (Sugilite): You evil monster! Ship as an Antarian Obliterator arrives at the scene and lands.Julie comes out. (Julie): Ben? (Gripomaton): Yet another thing to destroy. (Julie): Ben, it's me, Julie! (Gripomaton): I'm not Ben! (Julie): Yes you are, somewhere in there. (Gripomaton): Enough now! I'm going to transform into something that can match your powers. He transforms into Chromastone, regaining Ben's conscience. Chromastone pulls Queen Zuno off his head, throwing her to the ground. (Julie): Ben! (Chromastone, voice no longer merged with Queen Zuno): Julie! (Queen Zuno): How could this be? (Sugilite): Crystalsapiens are immune to Xenocytes. (Queen Zuno): I will destroy you! She latches onto Chromastone's arm, who evolves. (Ultimate Chromastone): Ultimate Chromastone! He shoots an energy beam at Queen Zuno, who falls to the ground unconscious. (Ultimate Chromastone): Another point for Ben 10! Tetrax regains consciousness and sits up, rubbing his head. Queen Zuno hisses and attaches to Tetrax, shooting crystal shards at Sugilite who absorbs them. Ultimate Chromastone flies over to Tetrax and tries to pull Queen Zuno off. She releases him and flings across the room. She hisses one more time the escapes before anyone to catch her. Ultimate Chromastone devolves back to Chromastone and reverts back to Ben, who runs towards Julie and hugs her.' (Julie): I was worried. (Ben): It's okay. We're safe now. Later, Ben and co and Julie are on their way to Earth in Ship as an Antarian Oblterator. (Ben): Well, now what are we going to do? (Rook): I suggest a well-prepared serving of what you humans address as chilli fries. (Gwen): Aren't you a little old for those foods? (Kevin): Not me, never. Rayona suddenly comes out from the back of Ship. She kisses Rook, then eyes him carefully. (Ben): Wha-how-who? (Rook): I do not understand. What has occured? (Ben): But- (Rook): I will never understand love. (Kevin, moaning to Gwen): You're never that nice to me. (Julie): Ben, why can't you be like her? He falls off his seat. THE END! Major Events *Queen Zuno escapes Plumber prison and controls Ben. *Driscoll, Enoch and Sir Cyrus make their first reappearances. *Ship and Magister Hulka make their first reappearances. *Huntscer, Gripomaton and Infinite Chromastone make thieir first appearances. *Primus makes its first reappearance. *Rayona makes her first appearance. *Rook and Rayona share their first kiss in POTO. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Julie Yamamoto *Ship (first reappearance) *Alan Albright *Zack Taluno *Magister Hulka (first reappearance) *Sentient Ultimate Buzzshock *Sentient Ultimate Fasttrack *Sentient Ultimate Scorch *Tetrax Shard *Sugilite *Rayona (first appearance) Villains *Queen Zuno *Driscoll (first reappearance) *Enoch (first reappearance) *Sir Cyrus (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Echo Echo *Lodestar *Huntscer (first appearance) *Four Arms *Way Big **Ultimate Way Big *Eatle *Jetray *Gripomaton (first appearance) *Chromastone **Ultimate Chromastone (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode to air in 2013. *The reason Rayona is in the first appearance category is because she never appeared in the POTO universe before this. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse